Hinamatsuri
by tamaosonokokoro-Riza
Summary: Kinda AU, OOC: Itachi is risking life and limb for the one he loves this Hinamatsuri. After all, love will conquer all? Short oneshotlove. ItaxHin


**Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto**

**Welcome back kiddies! Alright this is in memory of the doll festival, today. This was based of a request so lots of OOC. I really hope you enjoy this piece of short and sweet Fluff!**

**-Riza**

* * *

_**Hinamatsuri**_

Crimson red splattered against the once pristine countertops. Itachi wiped the thick substance off his face slightly smearing it. His face was that of a statue, complete and undistracted concentration. This was his first try at something this… this important and he had to get it perfect. He was doing this to save himself from a person much more powerful than himself, although first you would have to have tortured him through Gai and Rock Lee's speeches several times, repeatedly in a very happy high-pitched voice.

Itachi worked hard pounding into the sticky substance. It had taken him days to get this all planned and it had to be perfect. The mochi rice cakes were almost done, and the red and green colors and dyes had almost gotten to the correct tone. Today was Hinamatsuri, the festival of the dolls. It was the day he and his wondrous wife had met. Sure, he had forgotten her birthday… twice. He did remember their anniversary, but it was three moths late. But…Okay, never mind that, he was definitely proving his worth by remembering the day they met, right?

Itachi was hard at work slaving over a stove, setting up their cozy home and creating a perfect dinner. He had begun work early in the morning once he had heard his wife leave for work. The proof? The proof was in his clothing items of choice, his pajamas. His hair was swept up into an un kept ponytail, his -almost- fluorescent pink and black shirt was half tucked into his pink bunny with black background pants, exposing a small bit of his pink boxers. But to top off the entire look were the pink bunny slippers with floppy ears that had somehow managed to inspire his wife to buy the whole damned set. Moreover, how you ask did the mighty and powerful Itachi manage to walk around in his wonderful pajama set with pride? Let's just say that ALL of the blinds were closed, doors were locked, cameras smashed, and Itachi's promise to himself that if he were ever spotted by anyone, but his wife like this, that the breath they were about to take before they were going to laugh would be their last.

Seven hours of hard work had finally come to the product of two things done off his checklist. He had the food done and the supplies were bought the previous day. 'That was the hardest part.' He mumbled to himself repeatedly in a mantra so fast that a monk would be jealous. Next came the housework, then setting the table, then adding the last touches. Not so hard…

Itachi had spent the last ten minutes reading the "directions for use" labels of all of the cleaners they owned. He had never really used any of them and they had all seemed to do the same thing, clean, right? Itachi had finally decided on the all-purpose cleaner. Simple idea, Great concept, and could be used for all purposes… Itachi liked this one. From here, it was a breeze. Itachi had all of the counter clean, the table wiped off the living room picked up. The only thing that baffled him was if the cleaner could be used on glasses, after all the wine glasses were dusty. He had sprayed each cup and wiped them off. Each had a pool of the blue cleaner in the bottom of the cup though. It was tiny it did not matter… or so he thought. Itachi had grown extremely confident by now in his cleaning skills and decided to try the wine and test his wine glass cleaning. He poured the white wine into one of the glasses, turned towards the all purpose cleaner tilted his glass up mouthing cheers, and chugged the wine down in two swigs. The glass lifted up and empty still held towards his mouth, Itachi noticed the large red text on the back of the cleaner. **DO NOT INGEST IN ANY AMOUNTS. THIS SUBSTANCE IS LETHAL. DO NOT USE ON ANY TYPE OF EATING UTINSELS. **_If ingested please call the nearest poison control medical facility IMMEDIATELY. _Let us just say one wine glass was broken and another hour was spent awkwardly explaining all of Itachi's condition to the very deep female voice on the end of the line.

After the wineglass incident, Itachi was slightly queasy and back on task. He began to set the table in the proper peach colors, and put up the platforms near the table that held the festive dolls. This went by without incident, leaving one hour until his beloved came home.

Itachi was finally putting up all of the candles and lighting them. Itachi counted from across the table. Twenty-nine candles lit… wait, there was thirty was not their. Itachi glanced around the room the smell of smoke suddenly hitting him as seven of the 12 fire detectors went off. Itachi finally caught sight of the flame and began stepping on it to smother it. Poor Itachi, didn't his mother ever tell him bunny slippers were flammable? Guess not. If Itachi were any other man, he would have screamed in terror. But no, instead he opted for graciously hopping into the kitchen and awkwardly lifting his foot under the faucet, then falling onto his back on the floor. For a few seconds Itachi laid on the floor staring at the ceiling not wanting to move incase of any other unpleasant incidents. He was lucky the fire was smothered before his slipper lit up. Itachi leaned up off the floor looking at the time. It was official kami hated the existence of anyone who did nice things. Three minutes until she arrived.

Itachi used what energy he had to set the table with the food and silence the fire alarms. Super-human speed was great. The only problem was he was still clad in… Ummm… Let's see, a ripped open shirt, ripped, burned, and wet pant, and one bunny slipper. So, what did Itachi do you ask? Of course, he put on his most serious face hoping she made eye contact before looking anywhere else.

"Itachi-koi, why does it smell of smoke?" A small voice came from the entrance.

Hinata walked in, only to seconds later rush over to her husband in an almost bone-crushing hug. "You look tired… what is the special occasion?"

Itachi let out a small smile and replied fully,"The day when I first set eyes on you my beautiful love."

Hinata avoided eye contact and stared at the floor before looking back up to Itachi.

"Ummm… I do not know how to tell you this but… That day is during the flower festival. Today is the day when Naruto accidentally fried your old pet weasel, Ita. It was a wonderful thought though, love."

The next second all Itachi saw was darkness. Yep, Kami definitely hates kind deeds.

* * *

**Surprise ending? Not really. Nice piece of fluff for a loverly good friend who had a request. Thank you for reading. Please leave a review. It makes me feel loved. Happy Hinamatsuri!**

**-Riza-chan**


End file.
